


it takes a dream.

by ako_likes_writing



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also yeti x postman is a thing here owo, bcus hell yeah, season of dreams brainrot, skater girl and sir rhythm are siblings, someone dies here btw, what are these tags skbsjkxdc, who? read to find out >:D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ako_likes_writing/pseuds/ako_likes_writing
Summary: A non-chronological series of events that lead up to the skater girl's performance in the coliseum.(or, season of dreams brainrot bcus i love this season to death;;;)(theres no beta spoilers btw dont worry uwu)(updates are sporadic, so yeah :v)
Relationships: Ice Skater Girl and Dreams Questgiver (Sky), Peeking Postman/Bearhug Hermit, Sir Rhythm and Ice Skater Girl (Sky)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. curtain time

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy this :D

Golden specs dance and decorate the dark walls of the room, reflected off her mask and matching cape from the dim light. And in that dim light, she sits still and admires her reflection in the mirror, light tracing the edges of her outfit, the golden trims shining especially bright in its presence. 

She was wearing family heirlooms- according to her mom- that were passed down from generation after generation of dreamchasers. Regalia reserved for special occasions. In her case; her first performance in the coliseum. 

They were also apparently designed based on the family’s symbol; a bird. 

_A phoenix?_ The girl tries to recall. She was too busy admiring the beautiful regalia when her mother was explaining the story behind them. 

“You look beautiful, Yume.” 

“Mom!” 

The girl stands up from her seat, facing towards her mother who was approaching her with a proud smile. She runs into the woman’s arms for an embrace, squeezing her tightly. 

Her mother strokes her hair softly. “Tonight’s your big night. How are you feeling?” 

“A bit nervous, but excited,” Yume beams, smiling behind her mask. “I can’t believe it’s actually happening. I’ve been dreaming my whole life for this moment!” 

“From the sounds of it, you’re definitely more excited than nervous,” the woman laughs.

As her laughing ceases, she caresses her daughter’s cheek. “I still can’t believe it. It’s as if you were just a little girl yesterday, and now you’re a young woman pursuing her dream.”

“Hey, I’m still a teenager!” Yume says jokingly.

“I’m so proud of you, Yume; everyone else is.” And then, the woman’s voice falters along with her smile, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sure _he_ would be proud of you too.” 

There was a pang of sadness in the girl’s heart, a pain welling in her chest. Oh spirits, it’s been so long since _he_ left. Unable to control herself, Yume couldn’t help but cry, taking off her mask to let the tears fall. 

“Why are you crying, my dear?” Her mother asks, wiping off the girl’s tears. 

“Mom, do you think-” she pauses in the midst of her crying, “do you think Hyoshi _-nii_ will be watching me tonight?” 

Her mother wipes a tear of her own and pats the girl’s head. “Oh, Yume, your brother will always be watching you, no matter when or where you are. And I’m sure he’ll be watching you tonight as well.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I’m positive.” Her mother then wipes the rest of her tears along with Yume’s, helping her put her mask back on. “Now, I better hurry back to my seat now because your performance is gonna start soon!” 

Yume lets out a laugh. “Alright, Mom.” 

While her mother heads out the door and back to her seat, Yume heads towards the big gate that opens up to the coliseum, a large velvety curtain draped over it. Even behind the thick fabric, she could still hear hushed chatter among the audience from outside. 

She takes a deep breath and clasps her hands together, holding her head low in a prayer. 

Praying for her performance to go smoothly. 

Praying for everyone to enjoy it. 

Praying for _him_ to enjoy it. 

A horn is sounded, and the curtain starts to lift. With a sharp exhale, Yume steps out through the gate and into the soft spotlight, the audience going quiet in her presence. 

As she takes a bow, she makes one last prayer before she steps onto the ice. 

_May this performance reach you in the skies, big brother._


	2. tiny spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yume joins her older brother and mother to watch a night performance at the coliseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if i had a dollar for each time i rewrote this chapter i'd be rich)  
> (im sorry for this late update :'D)  
> (anyway enjoy the chapter uwu)

It started with a tiny spark. A night show performance in the coliseum her brother had been begging their mother to bring him to. Yume was but a young child back then, so she didn’t quite understand her brother’s enthusiasm for this performance in particular.

But soon she did when the lights dimmed into a single spotlight.

A soft piano melody plays, and the performer steps onto the icy stage with a graceful bow. Faint violin slowly weaves into the music as the performer glides across the ice. Their gestures were subtle but elegant, and it kept Yume entranced with each move. It felt like she was in the middle of a calm before the storm, as she anticipated for the performer to do something.

And then, with the music’s gradual crescendo, the performer leaps in the air with a twirl and lands back on the ice effortlessly with a clink of their skates. Yume gasped each time they did so, her little child self in awe at how they could do that. She even found herself jumping in her seat in time with the leaps of the performer.

Hyoshi seemed to notice the starstruck look in his sister’s eyes. _‘Looks like someone else is enjoying this too,’_ he laughs inwardly to himself before turning away to watch the performance.

The quiet bittersweet melody then transitions into a more playful tone, and more colorful lights pour into the coliseum. The performer’s routine changes to suit the music’s mood, with beautiful spins across the ice and even bold flips in the air, of which were all done seamlessly and effortlessly.

Yume couldn’t contain her amazement, evident by the wide smile on her face. And then, in the midst of her astonishment, she somehow saw herself in the shoes of that performer.

An older her, dressed in full golden regalia, doing a twirl in the air and landing on her heel with a graceful sweep of her arms. The playful music would fade into a soft melody. She’d then make her way to the middle of the coliseum with hands outstretched towards the heavens, as if asking the Elders for a dance.

With one last spin in the spotlight, the music ends with her performance, and the coliseum roars in applause from the audience. Fireworks fill the sky, colorful lights mix in with the spotlight and shine down on the young skater, as she exits with a proud bow.

The young girl finds herself brought back to reality with everyone else around her applauding the performer on the ice. The performance had already ended while she was daydreaming. The applause echoed in her mind, as she again imagined herself in the performer’s shoes.

Everyone throwing roses at her, chanting her name amid the standing ovation, she saw it all.

And that was when a spark ignited in her.

“That’s it! I know what to do when I grow up!” Yume proudly declares, standing up from her seat. The whole stadium falls silent as her declaration resounds throughout the whole place. Yume ignores the confused stares from other people and faces her mother, grabbing her hands excitedly.

“Yume, what’s the matter, my dear?” She asks, concerned.

“Mom, I wanna perform here, in the coliseum! I want to perform on the ice!” Yume says with determined eyes.

And then, with a final huff, she fans her spark into a fire. _“I want to be an ice skater!”_


End file.
